


Wrong Apartment

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Suho goes out to drink with Suju sunbaes and instead of going back to his dorm, he ends up at Shinee's Dorm. Jinki has told him about getting stinking drunk and now he has to be punished.





	Wrong Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF with the following forward: 
> 
> This ship is absolutely tiny but there needs to be more Suho/Jinki (suki) in the world. Also Daddy!Jinki is important. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These two are in an established relationship. Consent is implied. Just know they've had all the required discussions and safe words are in place.  
> 
> This is another for the lovely pints_. Thanks as always to my prompt fairy xiaorongda and to bunbun28 for a quick beta.

“What the…” Junmyeon’s voice trails off. He jabs at the number pad again. 1-3-13-7. It blinks red again and dims. “That’s the code dammit!” he yells.

 

The hallway needs to stop spinning, so he decides to help it by propping up a wall with his forehead. It stabilizes. Much better. Now, to the keypad. He rotates his head in either direction, nope no one watching. “Ow!” he yells at the wall, accusingly. “You don’t have to pull my hair.” He bites his tongue between his teeth and attempts the keypad again.

 

13-1-3-7. It blinks red.

 

“Come on!” he shouts, kicking the door. This code is supposed to work for another week at least! He raises a fist to pound on the door. Surely someone is awake enough to come let him in. He’s gonna beat this door down if he has to. He swings and spins down into darkness. Panic flares up as he’s trapped, immobile, unable to scream, barely able to breathe.

 

He looks up and is almost blinded by the rectangle of light streaming from the open doorway. His eyes finally focuses on Jinki’s eyes looking down at him. “Hyung,” he says, or tries to say around the fingers pressing down on his lips. He squirms, trying to get out of Jinki’s grasp.

 

“You’re drunk,” Jinki says flatly. Junmyeon tries to shrug. Jinki’s mouth turns down into a tight frown. “What has Daddy said about drinking?”

 

A flutter of shame, and something else, stirs in Junmyeon’s stomach. Suddenly he is aware of the blood rushing through his veins, the heat creeping up his face. He realizes that his hyung is straddling him, thighs pinning his arms to his body, thighs crushing down on his chest, fingers digging into his lips and forehead.

 

“Up, NOW!” Jinki hisses, hauling Junmyeon up and half carrying him through the darkened dorm. They don’t stop until they get to Jinki’s room. Jinki allows Junmyeon to slump onto the floor, closing and lock the door behind him.

 

Jinki flicks on his small desk light and rounds on the younger man. “So,” he asks, kneeling to hook a finger under Junmyeon’s chin. “What has Daddy said,” he looks into Junmyeon’s eyes, “about drinking?”

 

“In moderation,” Junmyeon mumbles.

 

“And what did you do?” Jinki whispers.

 

“I got drunk,” Junmyeon tries to look away as the sound of his hyung’s whispers causes the blood to rush towards his groin.

 

“What did you do?” Jinki speaks more forcefully, jerking Junmyeon’s chin to bring their eyes together again.

 

“I disobeyed Daddy,” Junmyeon says, pants tightening around his cock uncomfortably.

 

“You disobeyed.” Jinki states flatly. “And now you will be punished.” He stands and walks to his closet, getting out the slender riding crop he keeps there. “Strip,” he commands when he returns.

 

Junmyeon nods and begins to fumble clumsily with the hem of his shirt. Jinki hooks the shirt with the end of the crop and pulls up, dragging Junmyeon’s shirt over his pale, hard torso. Grateful Junmyeon grabs at his shirt and begins to pull it over his head. Jinki gives a flick of his wrist and leather snaps sharply against Junmeyon’s stomach.

 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Junmyeon bows and flicks his shirt away. His fingers scramble at his fly, desperate for release. He manages to unzip and pulls down pants and briefs, sighing as his cock is released. He shuffles and squirms as he pulls his pants over knees and feet, the leather of the riding crop stroking across his shoulders and back.

 

Pants gone he returns to his knees, body bathed in the soft yellow light, cock straining forward and glistening at its tip. The crop continues stroking his shoulders, sending chills down his spine. It settles at the nape of his neck and pushes forward. He falls onto his hands and the leather glides lightly over his back, coming to rest just above his ass and then disappearing.

 

His body tenses in want for a moment and then the first whack comes. He groans as the crop stings the tender flesh of his ass. Behind him Jinki grunts and the crop falls a second time. Junmyeon throws his head back and arches his back, ass curving up into the third blow.

 

“I’m sorry Daddy,” he moans. “I was with Suju and the hyungs just kept pouring me drinks.”

 

“There’s only one hyung for you,” Jinki says, trailing the crop over reddening flesh. “Only one hyung you listen to.”

 

“Yes Daddy,” Junmyeon breathes. The crop strikes again, pleasure and pain spike through his cock. “Please,” he whispers. “Please let me make it up to you.”

 

Jinki moves to stand in front of Junmyeon and tilts his head up with the crop. “How?” he asks, eyebrow raised.

 

“Please,” Junmyeon begs, and crawls forward, fingers trailing up Jinki’s thighs. “Please, let me,” he breaks off to press his face into the soft cotton of Jinki’s pants, to run his cheek against the outline of Jinki’s cock, hard and long, trapped by too many layers of fabric.

 

Jinki steps back and sits on the edge of his bed, placing the crop beside him on the bed. He arches a brow and Junmyeon crawls forward. “Thank you, thank you,” he moans as he hooks his fingers into the band of Jinki’s pants. He pulls and Jinki’s cock bounces free, hitting Junmyeon’s lips. Greedily he takes the head into his mouth and sucks as his hands pull Jinki’s pants to the floor.

 

Jinki groans as Junmyeon’s lips widen, stretch taut over his girth. His breath catches as his length disappears down Junmyeon’s throat. Junmyeon relaxes his throat and begins to swirl his tongue, sliding it up and down Jinki’s length. He takes a hand and wraps it around the base of Jinki’s cock and pulls off to lick and suck the head, running his tongue along it’s underside, flicking at the smooth skin.

 

Jinki buries his fingers in black hair and thrusts up into Junmyeon’s hot mouth. Junmyeon brings his hand up along Jinki’s length to press against his own lips and he moves head and hand in tandem, rhythmically stroking. Junmyeon sucks and licks, rotating his head and reveling in his hyung’s moans. He can feel Jinki getting closer, his balls tightening.

 

Suddenly Jinki pulls him off, cock springing free to rest against his chin. The fingers in his hair pull his head back uncomfortably. “Are you going to be good from now on?” Jinki asks. Junmyeon nods, “yes, Daddy.”

 

Jinki pushes himself into Junmyeon’s mouth again. “Touch yourself,” he commands. Frantic, Junmyeon grabs at his cock, hand flying over it with quick, short pulls. His head bobs on Jinki’s cock, cheeks hollow and tongue rolling. He feels his hyung arch up into him and hot cum courses down his throat. His own pleasure spikes and he comes into his own hand, chanting the name Daddy into Jinki’s softening cock.

 

Suddenly warm arms are around him, pulling him up and into bed. Tissues dab at his hands and soft fingers stroke his back and ass but there is no pain there. A light blanket wraps his shoulders. Jinki pulls him in close and hold him tight. “Good boy,” he whispers, stroking Junmyeon’s hair. “Daddy just wants you to be safe. There are too many crazies out there that will take advantage of my drunk Junnie.”

 

Junmyeon nods against Jinki’s chest. “I know,” he whispers, “that’s why I came here.”

 

“I love you, Junmyeon-ah,” he hears, moments before he blacks out.

 


End file.
